


sweet dreams

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [259]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Rydaal, going to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “My dearest, are you still awake?”





	sweet dreams

Sara sat by the side of her bed, dressed in her nightgown, while looking out through the large window that covered the entire wall of her quarters. The outside was pitch black, like usual, with all those millions of twinkling stars in the distance. It would be another two days before they reached the Nexus to properly report the progress of the growing colony on Eos. It had been a long day filled with meetings and planning about what planet to visit next, and now Sara was tired from all of that, she really looked forward to sleeping for a few hours. But, even though it was pretty late, she couldn’t go to bed yet.

As she was lost in her own train of thought, she heard the door to her quarters automatically open, and immediately looked up, smiling. The person coming inside was Jaal, also dressed for the night.

“My dearest, are you still awake?” he asked, his sweet voice being like music for Sara’s ears. She nodded.

“Of course, I can’t really go to sleep without you beside me, you’re too warm and cuddly to give it up. So I’d rather suffer fighting to stay awake for a few more minutes than fall asleep alone.”

The angara smiled as he walked forward, and then pressed a slow kiss against her lips as he arrived at her bedside. Sara felt the electricity from Jaal’s magnetic field slightly tickle her lips, a strange yet extremely pleasant feeling she was well used to by now. It was like one of Jaal’s many own quirks.

“Jaal, you’re adorable.” she said as they parted, and a red blush covered her face. “But please, you need to go to bed a little earlier, it’s exhausting waiting up for you.”

Jaal chuckled as he carefully made himself comfortable, pulling the sheets over.

“I’ll try my dearest. Now, can you please tell SAM to turn the lights off?”

“Of course.” she said, and immediately followed up by commanding SAM. Seconds later, it was pitch black in her quarters, perfect to go to bed. Jaal carefully embraced her like usual, and she felt safer than ever in his strong arms. “Sweet dreams Jaal.”

“Sweet dreams Sara.”


End file.
